


The Phantom Triplets

by melanshi (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aragon is a Sexist Jerk, Broken Bones, Dani has Danny's Knowledge, Danny and Dani as Siblings, Danny has a Twin, F/M, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Misogyny, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Time Dad Clockwork, Vlad is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/melanshi
Summary: After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danielle meets someone shocking: Danny's long lost twin brother, Dallas. But he's not the newest change in both dimensions. Dallas and Danny figure something out about Danielle. And if the ghosts thought one Phantom was bad, what will they think of three?





	1. Clockwork's Tower

Deep in the green and purple dimension known as the Ghost Zone, a white-haired teenager about the age of fifteen floated. Her ectoplasmic green eyes flickered around her surroundings, searching for an island, a door, some landmark she was familiar with. Scanning around again, she sighed and ran a gloved hand through her snow white hair.

"Aw, crud," she muttered. "Nice going, Danielle. You've gotten yourself lost in another dimension!"

Danielle silently floated down to a nearby clock tower and sat down, legs dangling over the edge into the eternal green.

"This is bad. This is REALLY bad!" she told herself, resting her head in her hands.

Someone chuckled behind her. The half-breed tensed as a blue wisp of icy cold air escaped her lungs. Her eyes flickered to the side, as if trying to see who the ghost behind her was.

In one swift movement, the clone girl jumped to her booted feet, shot two ghost rays, flipped into the air, and brought her feet down on the ghost's chest.

It would've worked…

Had he not expected the attack.

"That's not going to work, Danielle," the invisible being stated.

Danielle's eyes danced around and a low growl escaped her throat. "Who's there?" she demanded.

The ghost faded back into visibility. "Hello. Let's go to introductions before we start another attack. I'm Clockwork, Master of Time."

Danielle charged up two ice beams but she didn't attack. "Danielle Phantom, clone cousin of Danny Phantom."

Clockwork smiled warmly. "Welcome, Danielle. Ah, Daniel's clone. You're just like your cousin. Smart, brave, and kind."

"I just tried to attack you," Danielle stated. "And how do you know Danny?" Would a ghostly wail work on this guy?

Clockwork smirked. "No, a ghostly wail won't work on me."

Danielle froze. "How did you…"

The Master of Time chuckled again. "Come with me, Danielle."

Danielle's ice beams died out as she walked into the clock tower.

The halfa spun around, gaping in awe of all the clocks.

"This is my lair, Danielle," Clockwork said. He floated up to a circular screen. Danielle walked up behind him.

The screen flickered to life and the clone girl gasped as she recognized Danny and his two friends (whatever their names were) chatting while walking around the Amity Park Mall.

"Danny!" Danielle said. She turned to Clockwork. "You better not consider hurting him…"

The ghost shook his head. "If it wasn't for me, Samantha, Tucker, Madeline, Jack, Jasmine, and Daniel's teacher would not be alive, Daniel would be an insane maniac bent on world destruction, and you would never have existed."

Danielle blinked.

Clockwork continued, "You see that thermos over there? It contains the evil alternate future version of Daniel. I am keeping watch over it. If the creature inside breaks out, there's a chance the world will end."

"So you're a good ghost?" Danielle asked, relaxing slightly.

Clockwork chuckled. "If I was a bad ghost the world would have ended millenniums ago."

Danielle rubbed the back of her neck, a bad habit she had picked up from her original. She hadn't thought of that. "Uh, so, um, sorry for attacking you earlier."

"It's fine, Danielle. You were just doing your first instinct," Clockwork comforted. "Dallas! Come here! We have a visitor!"

Danielle heard someone's sneakers walking across the floor and a door opening. She gasped. "Danny?"

The Dallas kid did look like Danny in ghost form except he didn't have the HAZMAT suit on. Instead, he wore a black short-sleeved polo and gray jeans. On his feet were black and blue tennis shoes.

He blinked his green eyes. "Who's Danny? My name's Dallas."

Danielle shook herself out of her stupor. "Uh, nice to meet you. Um, I'm Danielle. But my friends call me Dani with an I."

"You know there is a reason Dallas looks like Danny," Clockwork said, shifting to his baby form.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"Seriously! Who is his Danny person?" Dallas asked.

Clockwork floated back up to his time glass. A scene came on.

_Maddie Fenton was lying in a hospital bed with Jack next to her. A doctor entered the room followed by a nurse holding two bundles._

_"Congratulations, Mrs. Fenton," the doctor said. "You are now the mother of two twin boys!"_

_The nurse handed Maddie the two bundles. The mother moved the blankets on both of them to reveal the faces. Both babies had icy blue eyes and messy black hair._

_"Any thoughts on their names?" the nurse asked._

_Jack pointed to one baby. "This could be Daniel!"_

_Maddie grinned and held up the other baby. "And this will be Dallas."_

Dallas and Danielle stood gaping at the time glass.

"Danny has a twin brother?" Danielle asked.

"I have a twin and a family?" Dallas asked.

Clockwork nodded.

"Well then, what happened?" Dallas asked.

"Vladimir happened."

"Plasmius!" Danielle spat out.

"Yes, Plasmius," Clockwork continued. "He wanted a family of his own so he stole Dallas the next day. He tried to raise Dallas but then I interfered. I took the boy here, where Vladimir would never find him. You know about the portal accident when Danny was fourteen, right? Well, because of their twin connection, Dallas was also affected by it and gained ghost powers."

"So I'm actually the _fourth_ halfa?" Danielle asked.

"You're a halfa?" Dallas said.

Danielle let the white ring form around her waist and let it split. Her jumpsuit gave way for a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, and blue sneakers along with a red beanie in her now black hair. Her blue eyes shimmered.

Dallas focused and a white ring appeared around his waist. His polo changed into a white and blue t-shirt, his gray jeans changed to blue, and his sneakers became red and white. His white hair changed to black and his bright green eyes changed to blue.

"Cool," Danielle commented. "I'm your brother's clone. Well, female and formerly younger clone. He stabilized me with an invention made by your dad that let my body quickly change to his age."

"Cool." Dallas turned to Clockwork. "What now?"

Clockwork smiled. "You meet your brother. Danielle, come along. You two are going to the mall."

There was a blue flash and they were gone.


	2. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas has no knowledge of human malls. Technus decides to make an appearance.

If there was anyone at the Amity Park Mall that day that could exist outside of space and time, they would've noticed the rest of the world freeze around them and a blue circle with the hand of a clock appear in the middle of the mall and disappear to reveal two black-haired teens who could pass as twins and a blue ghost in a violet cloak.

Danielle glanced around, blue eyes showing curiosity. She opened her mouth to ask a question. "Why—"

"One of my powers is to freeze time, Danielle. I froze time to make it so that no one will notice us teleporting in. I have chronolock, therefore I can move and talk freely here. You and Dallas are wearing time medallions that enable you to move and speak," Clockwork explained.

"—Are they frozen and we're not…" Danielle finished. She glanced down to see that she was indeed wearing a necklace.

Dallas glanced around too in astonishment. The half-breed had grown up in the Ghost Zone and never set foot in the human world, although he knew all about it from his tutor, the Ghostwriter. "So where's my brother?" he asked.

Clockwork chuckled. "Go find a hiding spot so that it won't appear as if you just appeared in the middle of a room. This town is full of ghost hunters. A pair of teens who set off ghost detectors and appear in the middle of rooms is kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

Danielle and Dallas glanced at each other before sighing and walking towards separate restrooms.

"Bye, Clockwork!" Dallas called. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or upset.

"See you later, Dallas," Clockwork said, bringing a little hope to the fifteen-year old.

Once he was sure Dallas was in the boys' restroom and Danielle was in the girls', Clockwork teleported back to his lair and time started up again.

Danielle was the first to emerge from the restrooms. She glanced around and growled when she realized Clockwork wasn't there. Luckily, since she had Danny's knowledge, she knew how to get around the mall.

"Um, Dani?" Danielle turned around to see Dallas gazing around wide-eyed. "I hope you know this place because I, well, really haven't come out of the Ghost Zone since Clockwork took me there…"

Danielle giggled. "Lucky for you, I know everything my original knew when he was cloned. Although maybe later you can teach me about the Ghost Zone."

Dallas smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Fentertainment Tonight!"

Dallas and Danielle turned around to see Casper High's popular students Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star, and Kwan standing there.

The quartet gasped when they saw Danny Fenton's twin brother and clone cousin.

"Wow, Danny," Paulina said. "I thought you only had one sister."

"I, uh, I'm—" Dallas started but was cut off by Danielle elbowing him in the ribs.

"What he means to say is that I'm not his sister, I'm his third cousin once removed," Danielle picked up. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Actually—" Dallas said again, not quite understanding what was wrong with telling the truth, before he was cut off AGAIN by Danielle, this time with a death glare of glowing green eyes that Vlad, Danny, and her called the "scary eyes".

"Whatever, loser," Dash stated before walking away with the rest of the A-List.

"What was that about?" Dallas asked Danielle.

The clone girl sighed. "They thought you were Danny. Probably because of the fact that you're identical twins. And by the way, you can't say that you're Danny's twin yet, you can't say that Danny, you, and I are halfas, and you can't say that I'm—oh hey, Valerie!"

Dallas followed her gaze to see an African American girl in yellow and orange.

"Danielle?" Valerie asked. "Why are you like fifteen now?"

"The invention my cousin gave me sped up my aging rate although it stopped at fifteen," Danielle explained. "For some reason," she added.

"Like we don't know why," Dallas muttered. "Ouch!"

Danielle had elbowed him in the ribs and was giving him the scary eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey, Danny," Valerie said, waving.

Dallas shyly waved back. "Um, hey… Valerie."

"So are we still going to the movies tonight with Sam and Tucker?" Valerie asked.

Dallas blinked, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Um… um…"

Danielle came to his rescue. "Um, Danny'll call you later, Val. In the meantime, we've got to go."

Smiling, she grabbed her original's brother's wrist and yanked him away, leaving a confused and clueless Valerie behind.

"That's right, you look like Danny!" Danielle hissed. "And it'll be suspicious if someone sees you and then turns to corner to see Danny." She glanced around before yanking off her sweatshirt, revealing that she was wearing a white tank top underneath, and shoved it over Dallas's head. She then yanked the hood over his head so that no one could see who he was. "There. That'll do."

Suddenly, the duo gasped and two blue mists flew out of their mouths.

Danielle shoved Dallas behind a cardboard cutout. "Stay there. I'll be right back." With that, she ran off.

* * *

 

"Why did you have to invite her, Danny?" Sam Manson growled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam, she's got no friends besides us and Star. Besides , after she helped me save Dani months ago, I feel like I owe her something." Suddenly, a blue wisp flew out of his mouth. "We'll talk about this later." He ran behind a sign and transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

The halfa glanced around. "Okay, where's the ghost?"

Suddenly he was shocked with electricity from behind. The teenage superhero went spiraling to the ground.

People screamed, just realizing the ghost attack, and fled.

"A little too much for you, child?"

"Technus," Danny growled, jumping up into the air.

"Yes, child, and now tremble before the new and improved Technus 3.0, Master or—" Technus started.

"Long-winded speeches that are all about you. Upgrade, huh? You still look like Technus 2.0."

The hybrid and the ghost turned. To see a white-haired girl with ectoplasmic green eyes in a white and black shirt that showed her midriff, black pants, and white boots observing her nails beneath her gloves. She glanced up, eyes shining. "How about we skip the banter and get to having your butt kicked?"

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

The halfa girl giggled and floated up. "Alive and in person. Well as alive as I've always been."

"How are you, like, fifteen now?" Danny asked.

Danielle smirked. "You wanna ask questions or do you wanna kick some butt?"

A smile lit up Danny's face. The cousins turned to Technus.

"Hey, Technus!" Danny called. "I think you need to COOL DOWN!"

His eyes lit up blue and he shot two ice beams out of them.

Technus froze over and started to fall but quickly broke out. "Is that all you got, child? Nothing can beat Technus, Master of technology and future ruler of the world!"

"Ruler of the world, huh?" Danielle said, popping out of nowhere and nearly giving the ghost a heart attack (oh, wait. He's a ghost. Um…). "That takes a lot of power. Here let me show you POWER!" She fired two ecto-blasts out of her hands before spinning around and firing two from her feet. They hit the technology obsessed ghost dead on, he tumbled into a store.

Danny and Danielle flew down to their feet.

"Nice!" Danny commented.

They walked into the store where Technus had crashed into.

"Where'd he go?" Danielle asked, looking around.

Suddenly, she screamed as she was shocked from behind her.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled.

Technus stopped shocking Danielle and threw her to the side. She rammed into five shelves before collapsing.

Danny glared at Technus with murder in his eyes. "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't just do that…"

He sent a spinning kick and hit the ghost in his face. Technus stumbled backwards before getting shot in the gut with an ecto-blast. He grimaced and noticed Danny flying at him at full speed a millisecond before the halfa hit him.

"Don't hurt her again!" Danny said, his voice morphing into a ghostly wail.

Danielle gasped as she saw the sound waves flying towards the ghost of technology. That's gotta hurt.

Meanwhile, Technus was frozen in place. He had heard rumors of the teen's ghostly wail. He knew the kid only used it as a last resort, as an easy way to finish a battle, or when he was furious beyond measures. Judging by the look on the teen's face, the ghost knew it was the last option. He glanced towards the teen's mouth and saw a pair of fangs. All the ghosts knew about Dan Phantom and had been assured by Clockwork and the Observants that if they saw Danny with fangs it simply meant that he was extremely mad and that it had nothing to do with Dan.

The wail was pressing Technus against the wall hard and just when he couldn't take it anymore it stopped and Danny collapsed to the ground, transforming back to human. Technus fell to the ground in shock.

Danielle ran up to Danny and grabbed the thermos before running up to Technus and sucking him in.

"Danny?" Danielle asked, transforming back to normal. "Are you okay?

Danny glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

Danielle grinned, showing that she was okay. "I've taken harder hits. We should probably leave them an IOU." She looked around at the damage.

Danny took out a pen and paper:

_Sorry about the damage. The ghost hurt a person close to me and I accidentally used my strongest attack out of rage. I'll pay you back. Danny Phantom_

Danielle nodded in approval before adding:

_P.S. It was partially my fault too. – Dani Phantom_

"C'mon," Danielle said, grabbing Danny by the wrist and turning him intangible. "There's someone you might want to meet."

The duo then ran through the wall.


	3. Interview

Dallas was bored. And that was something he had never felt before. Whenever he had been even close to bored, Clockwork had let him view fragments of the past, such as Ancient Egypt, or he would fly around a bit. But right know he was utterly and severely bored.

Half of him thought that the ghost girl had ditched him and that he should go home to Clockwork. The problem was that he didn't know how to get back into the Ghost Zone and the tone of voice that Danielle had used was commanding and had left no room for questioning. Besides, part of him was scared of the girl. She seemed a little dangerous even if she was nice.

"He's over here," a girl's voice said.

"Who is 'he?'" A boy asked.

Dallas was sure that those two voices were familiar but he couldn't quite place them.

He heard footsteps coming and, in panic, turned invisible.

The two people turned the corner and he realized it was just Danielle and some boy who looked like him in human form.

Danielle looked around ponytail flying. "Dallas? Dallas?"

The boy looked warily at Danielle. "Who? Are you sure you're not just seeing things? You were like twelve last time I saw you."

Danielle growled, bangs falling in her face. "In order, Dallas is the guy I want you to meet. I know for a fact that I'm not seeing things. And actually, I was a fourteen year old trapped in a twelve year old's body last time you saw me, Danny."

"Danny?" Dallas said, appearing out of thin air.

Danny yelped and jumped behind Danielle.

She raised a black eyebrow. "Really, cuz?"

Danny apologized to his clone quietly and walked out blushing.

Dallas blushed too. "Sorry, but you're Danny Fenton, right?"

Danny hesitated before nodding.

Dallas broke out grinning and hugged his brother. Danny looked shocked while Danielle simply leaned against a wall, arms folded, smirking.

"Uh…" Danny said, looking at Danielle quizzically.

The girl rolled her eyes and grinned. "According to Clockwork—you know, blue guy in a clock tower? Master of All Time—Dallas, here, is your twin brother who was kidnapped by Plasmius the day after the two of you were born. Clockwork stole Dallas back to his tower and raised him there. You know how some twins have a special connection? Well, your connection with Dallas gave HIM ghost powers too when you gained yours."

Danny stood gaping at his clone and twin (Dallas had stopped hugging him by now). "I have a twin who has the same powers as me?" He grinned. "Sweet! High five, bro!"

Danielle grinned and rolled her eyes as the brothers high-fived. "Wow, I guess there's the Phantom Twins now."

Dallas looked back at her. "Not exactly. You're Danny's clone, right?"

Danielle nodded, not quite getting what he was getting at.

"Technically that would make you Danny's twin," Dallas continued. "And since Danny now has two twins that would make him a triplet. Meaning that we're the Phantom Triplets!"

Danielle blinked. "Y-You mean I've got a family and siblings?" she asked.

Both boys nodded.

Danielle blinked again before her face broke out into a full-fledged smile. She ran forward and hugged both of her brothers. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

 

Danny flew to school the next day. He, Dallas, and Danielle had gone to the Nasty Burger to talk and completely abandoned Sam and Tucker at the mall, so his two best friends knew nothing about Dallas or Danielle's new status.

Transforming back to normal behind a tree, the teen scanned the courtyard for the Goth and technogeek. He eventually spotted them behind another tree and ran up.

"Sam! Tuck!" he called.

Both kids folded their arms and glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for abandoning you yesterday, but Dani with an I was there and she brought some life changing news," he explained.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Was she getting married? Is the world ending in two days? I have so much I want to do!" Tucker yelled hysterically.

"No and no," Danny said. "She—"

Suddenly he was hit in the back with an ice blast. He turned into a human ice sculpture momentarily before his eyes glowed green and he broke out.

A pair of giggles erupted behind him.

He recognized them immediately. "Dall-as! Dan-ielle!" he yelled.

Said halfas burst out full laughing by now. Danny turned around to face them. They were both hovering in ghost form except Dallas had replaced his polo for a black DP shirt and his shoes for black and white sneakers.

"C'mon, bro!" Dallas said in between giggles. "It was hilarious."

"Not when you're the one being frozen!" Danny said, shooting an ice blast at his twin.

Sam and Tucker stared between Dallas and Danny.

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Have you been near the Ghost Catcher again?"

Danny shook his head. "Dallas, Danielle, transform back so no one will wonder why we're hanging out with ghosts."

The two of the triplets nodded and transformed back to normal. Danielle had her sweatshirt back and Dallas was wearing a black Danny Phantom hoodie (courtesy of Vlad's tab). He pulled down his hood so they could see his face.

"Sam, Tucker, this is Dallas Fenton/Phantom," Danny introduced. "Dall this is Sam and Tucker."

 _Oh, so that's what their names are,_ Danielle thought.

"Dallas?" Tucker said. "Did Vlad try to clone you again, Danny?"

Dallas shook his head. "Nope. Dani with an I's the only clone here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" his sister asked.

"According to Clockwork, Dallas is my long-lost twin brother who was stolen by Vlad as a baby and then taken by Clockwork shortly after but due to our twin connection, he gained ghost powers too!" Danny explained.

Sam and Tucker stared gaping for a second.

Sam placed her hands on her hips. "Anything else new?" she asked sarcastically.

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he said, calmly. "Danielle's now my twin sister and we're the Phantom Triplets."

Tucker and Sam stared again.

"Anyway…" Danielle said. "Dallas and I came to say that we're going to the Ghost Writer's place for tutoring. We'll be back when school ends to patrol while you have your interview."

Danny nodded. He had agreed to be interviewed by Lance Thunder later that day as Phantom. He was hoping to set the record straight on his "crimes" and announce Dallas and Danielle's existence as his siblings.

Dallas nodded, agreeing with Danielle. "Meet you here later?"

Danny nodded. "Bye!"

The other two triplets waved, transformed into the Phantom alter egos, and flew off.

"So… you're finally got a brother?" Tucker said.

* * *

 

"Hey, Fentertainment Tonight!"

Danny groaned as he heard the familiar voice. Not right now. He was having such a good day!

The halfa looked over to see Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina walk up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Star looked around. "So, you abandoned your third cousin or did she leave?"

Danny blinked. "What?" He didn't have any third cousin—wait. His palms started sweating how did they know about Danielle?

"You know, the black-haired chick that was at the mall with you yesterday?" Dash asked annoyed.

"Oh, Dani with an I?" Danny said nervously. "She's… somewhere…"

The populars seemed to take that for an answer. Dash shoved him into a locker anyways.

Inside the locker, the halfa sighed as he turned invisible and intangible and phased out.

Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star were leaning against the lockers. The next period must've been their free period.

Danny quickly dashed around the corner and regained visibility and tangibility. How was he going to get past the popular kids? Thinking quickly, the halfa reached into his backpack.

The quartet against the lockers cast nothing more than a mere glance at the boy with his face shoved into a science textbook.

As soon as Danny was out of sight of the jocks and cheerleaders, he lowered the book and smirked.

_Ring!_

Danny's eyes went wide. He quickly shoved his science book into his backpack and sprinted to class.

The entire class turned towards the door as it slammed open, revealing a slightly out of breath Danny Fenton.

Lancer sighed and handed the half-ghost a slip. "Detention."

Danny's blue eyes went wide. "But—" He couldn't have detention! Not on the day of his interview!

"'But' what, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer demanded.

Danny shot him a glare. "Never mind."

* * *

Danielle kicked a rock gently with the toe of her sneaker. Above her Dallas was sitting in a tree with his hood up, observing her.

"Where's Danny?" the boy asked his sister. "I want to go help you patrol."

The clone girl shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not his mom."

Dallas smiled and leaned against the tree trunk. "You're his sister."

She threw the rock at him. It hit him in the head and he fell off the branch into a pile of leaves.

"Dani! Dall!"

The two of the triplets looked up to see their brother running towards them.

Dallas popped up from the leaves. "Hey, Danny! Time to go to your interview?"

"About that…" Danny said, chuckling uncertainly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Danielle narrowed her ocean blue eyes. "Danny? What did you do?"

"I may have gotten detention," he said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Danielle and Dallas yelled.

Danny chuckled nervously and looked away from his siblings.

"Danny!" Dallas moaned. "On the one day you can't get detention, you do!"

"If only there was a way to be in two places at once," Danielle muttered to herself.

Danny shook his head. "I haven't mastered duplication for long times, much less having one in one form and the other in my other form."

Danielle smirked. "I didn't necessarily mean duplication."

Danny suddenly realized what she meant and the two of them turned to look at Dallas.

Dallas blinked. "I have a feeling that this has to do with me."

His siblings' smirks widened.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight," Dallas said as he pulled down his hood and looked at Danielle and Danny who were both floating in front of him in ghost form. "While you get to get interviewed and you go on patrol, I get to serve _detention_?!"

Danny grinned and nodded. "Have fun, bro!" He took off, legs fusing into a ghostly tail as he turned into a mere black blur across the sky.

His siblings watched him before Danielle turned to Dallas. "I've got no words of wisdom for you, dude. Bye!" She waved enthusiastically before disappearing.

Dallas cried out in annoyance.

"Mr. Fenton, you can't ditch detention," Lancer said as he walked up behind Dallas.

"I wasn't ditching," Dallas said. "I was just saying goodbye to—" _What were their names again?_ "Sally and Tyler!"

"Sally and Tyler? Who are they?" Lancer asked confused.

"Um… some friends who are homeschooled?" Dallas answered hesitantly.

"Very well, Daniel," the teacher said with a glance that certainly said I-don't-believe-you. "Come on back to the classroom."

He didn't notice Dallas's eyes flash green in anger at the direction Danny and Danielle had flown off in as the halfa walked back towards the classroom with him.

* * *

 

The ghost was not one Valerie Gray was familiar with. It was a black and purple dragon with a gold amulet on. A small white haired figure in black was hovering in front of it, throwing ectoblasts and punches. The huntress assumed it to be Phantom.

But as the ghost was thrown backwards past Valerie on her jet sled, she noticed that it wasn't Phantom. It wasn't even a boy.

"Dani?" Val asked.

The ghost girl shook her untamable pearly white hair and blinked at the ghost hunter before cracking a smile. "Hey, Val!"

"Uh, hey, Dani," Valerie greeted, wondering why the girl was doing her so-called cousin's job. "What are you doing?"

"Danny's got that interview, so I'm filling in for him." Suddenly the ghost girl's face changed to panic as she saw the dragon throw a car up in the air. "No!"

The clone girl shot forward, legs merging into a ghostly tail as she swooped down and caught the car with a little bit of effort. Sweat poured down her face as she struggled to keep the car steady, but she failed miserably when the dragon swiped a claw at her.

The car tilted slightly and a little girl fell out the window.

She screamed as she fell.

"Amelia!" the woman (her mother) screamed.

Amelia kept screaming as the ground drew closer. Suddenly, two cold arms wrapped around her. The little girl looked up to see the red-tinted face of the Red Huntress.

"Hi, Amelia," Valerie said. "I'm the Red Huntress, but you can call me Red if you want."

Amelia just stared as the huntress landed and jumped off her jet sled. Danielle set the car down on the pavement before running up to Val.

"Amelia!" the mother screamed as she ran up and grabbed her little girl.

"Mommy!" Amelia shouted as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Red Huntress and… um…" the father stumbled as he looked at the ghost girl.

Danielle giggled. "The name's Danielle Phantom."

"Well thank you both!" the mother thanked.

Danielle froze and spun around. "Thank us later!"

The ghost shot fire at the small group. The halfa brought up an ice shield that she expanded to block the family, her, and Valerie.

"Red," the Phantom said, glancing back at her friend. "This is Aragon. He's the former prince of a section of the Ghost Zone until his sister Dorathea kicked him off the throne. You see his necklace? That's what's making him a dragon. You distract him. I'll get the necklace." She looked at the family. "When I drop this shield, you three RUN like the behemoth's after you."

They blinked at her.

She sighed. "The behemoth is a ghost that guards sections of the Ghost Zone. You don't want to get into a fight with it."

Aragon stopped eventually. Danielle dropped the shield and turned invisible. Amelia and her parents ran as fast as they could to get away.

"Hey, Aragon!" Valerie yelled, flying up to be at eyelevel with the dragon. "You can't catch me!"

Aragon roared. He swiped a claw at her but she dodged.

It went on like that for a minute.

Swipe, dodge.

Swipe, dodge.

Swipe, dodge.

Swipe, dodge.

Swipe… CATCH!

Valerie cursed inside her head as she stared into the prince's merciless eyes. This was the end, wasn't it? Dead at the hands of some evil ghost. Would she become a ghost? What would she look like as a ghost? Would she lose her humanity? Would she forget her life? Would—

"Hey, Ara-loser!"

The huntress and the dragon looked up to see Danielle Phantom smirking and holding a gold necklace.

Aragon gasped and felt his neck.

The Amulet of Aragon was gone.

Suddenly, the dragon was shrinking. His grip on Valerie was becoming tighter as his hands shrunk. Danielle flew in and turned her intangible so she didn't die of suffocation.

Finally, all that was left was a boy in black and purple. His red eyes flashed up at Danielle and Valerie.

"You… you… little brats! This isn't possible! You're girls!" Aragon screamed in anger.

Danielle took out a thermos and sucked him into it. "And you're a jerk." She turned to Val. "Thanks, Valerie."

"No problem, Dani." She hesitated. "Hey, Dani, I'm having a sleepover tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Danielle tilted her head. "What's a sleepover?"

Valerie's jaw dropped. "You don't know what a sleepover is? It's when your friends come over and you hang out and sleepover at someone's house."

Danielle tapped her gloved fingers against her face. "Oh! Like a Guys Night Out?"

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that."

Danielle shrugged. "I have two brothers and I never get to hang out with my sister. It comes naturally." A blue wisp floated out of her mouth. "Oh no." She turned back to Val. "Shouldn't you be at Danny Phantom's interview?"

Valerie seemed to realize that she should. "Oh, thanks, girl! Bye!" She took off on her jet sled.

"Bye, Val!" Danielle yelled after her. She turned around. "Now which ghost is it now?"

"BEWARE!"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

 

Danny was sitting in a studio in ghost form. Part of him felt bad for leaving Dallas to serve detention for him. It was kind of cruel, seeing how they'd been separated for fifteen years and the day after they reunite, he and their new sis force him to serve detention.

Valerie Gray walked in and took a seat in the front row. She'd been much nicer to him since they saved Danielle. She gave him a playful smirk, which he returned and mouthed _'I saw Dani. I helped her stop a ghost dragon.'_

He mouthed back _'Thanks, Red!'_

The next people he noticed were his family along with the Mansons and the Foleys. Sam was leaning back with her feet resting on the chair in front of her. Tucker was next to her, playing on his PDA. Maddie and Jack were shooting him glares (their weapons had been confiscated). The Mansons, unlike Sam, were sitting up straight with their hands folded in their laps.

Vlad was also there. He noticed the younger hybrid looking at him and gave him his usual pompous smirk. Danny smiled slightly. The man was in for such a surprise.

"And we're on the air in three, two, one!"

"Good afternoon, Amity Park. I'm Lance Thunder and today we're bringing you an interview with Amity Park's very own Danny Phantom!" Lance greeted. "How are you doing Mr. Phantom?"

"Good, thanks," Danny responded. "And it's Danny please."

"Alright, Danny, you had a rough start when you began. Mind explaining?"

Danny nodded. "Sure, Mr. Thunder. The mayor thing was a set-up. The warden of the Ghost Zone gave me a thousand year sentence for wearing HEADPHONES. I broke out of his jail and literally freed every prisoner he'd ever captured. In anger, he decided to make the Human Realm my prison by turning everyone against me. He started an invasion and overshadowed the mayor and told everyone that it was my fault for it. Also when I allegedly 'kidnapped' him, it was him holding me in a headlock. If you go over the footage tapes, you'll see that his eyes are glowing red."

At those words, practically everyone in the audience took out a cell phone to see if he was telling the truth.

"He's right!" A random man yelled. "The mayor's eyes are glowing red!"

"And as for the time when I robbed those banks, I was being mind-controlled by the ringmaster of Circus Gothica," Danny continued. "That red staff he carried around could brainwash anything with the faintest ectosignature into being under his control. And no matter how hard we fought, we couldn't break free. Again, if you look at the footage, _my_ eyes are red."

Everyone checked.

"He's right again!" the man shouted.

"So, Danny," Lance continued. "You appear to not like being called Inviso-Bill. Is there any other name you hate being called?"

Danny nodded. "I hate being called Dan. Dan's a Phantom like me except he uses his powers for destruction and evil. He is actually from an alternate future but he lives in a Fenton Thermos in the ghost of time's lair." He looked at Lance. "But seriously. Don't call me Dan. My sister once did and she got chased around town for four hours. And that's my sister!"

"Sister?" Lance asked in astonishment.

Danny nodded. "Against popular belief, I do have a family. There's six of us including me. Three dead, three alive."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. There was only four people in the Fenton family. Who were the other two?

"There's my parents, who are still alive. They don't actually know that I'm dead because my body was vaporized in the electrocution that killed me. I don't have any intention of telling them because they're actually Phantom haters," Danny said.

Jazz shot her parents a nasty look. Vlad smirked at the girl.

"Then there's my older sister," Danny continued. "She's two years older and can be a bit annoying at times, but we're siblings. What do you expect?"

The audience laughed.

"She knows that I'm dead. She saw me in an alley shortly after my death and put the pieces together. She's really smart. She kept it a secret that she knew until I had to face off against Dan. He had disguised himself as his past self and she found out. She used a ghost hunting weapon to reveal that it was him and bought me enough time to arrive on the scene. She's the best big sister in the world."

Danny swore he saw tears in his sister's eyes.

"Notice I said big sister. Now here comes the two other ghostly members of my family."

He took a deep breath. "Did you know that I'm a triplet?"

The results were instantaneous. Vlad's eyes shot open wide, wondering how the younger hybrid could have other siblings without him knowing. Maddie and Jack gasped as they tried to imagine two more of him. Valerie was in such a state of shock that she couldn't think. Team Phantom looked around and stifled a burst of giggles.

"Really?" Lance asked.

Danny nodded. "Another boy and another girl. Dallas and Danielle Phantom."

Vlad gulped, realizing that now three super powered teens with grudges were after him.

"Dallas looks exactly like me except he doesn't wear a HAZMAT suit. He wears a shirt with our logo on it, gray pants, and sneakers. Danielle looks like us too except she has a ponytail and is slightly shorter, probably by an inch or two. She wears a more feminine version of my HAZMAT suit."

Valerie gasped, realizing which Danielle Phantom he was talking about. The ghost girl had a lot of explaining to do.

"Dallas died at the same time I did, even though we were miles apart. Something about a twin connection. Anyway, we didn't grow up together since he was kidnapped from birth," Danny said. "None of us have any clue how Danielle died. Not even Danielle knows. And Clockwork won't tell us."

"Clockwork?"

"The Ghost Master of All Time and the guardian of all four Phantoms," the hybrid explained.

"Interesting…" Lance said. "Well, that's all the time we have today for our interview today. Thank you for coming, Danny."

"It was a pleasure being here, Mr. Thunder," Danny said, politely.

Lance turned to the camera. "And that concludes our interview with Danny Phantom. Have a good afternoon, Amity Park!"


	4. Sleepnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets invited to a sleepover. Vlad hears about said sleepover and decides to pay a visit.

All three Phantoms phased intangibly through the roof of the Ops Center before transforming back to normal.

"I can't believe you two made me serve detention!" Dallas said. He paused. "I did get through all 486 chapters of our homework though, Danielle."

The ghost girl's eyes widened. "We had homework?"

Danny giggled. "The looks on everyone's faces when I announced that I was a triplet!" He fell off his chair laughing his head off and snorting.

The other two Triplets stared at him before bursting out laughing too, not because they saw it but because the laughter was contagious.

Eventually, they stopped and remembered how to breathe again.

"Danny! We're home!"

The three siblings' eyes went wide. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz.

"I'm in the Ops Center, Dad!" Danny yelled as his siblings went invisible.

"Well come down! Vladdie's here!" Jack yelled back.

"The fruitloop!" Danielle muttered.

"The jerk," Dallas added.

"Agreed." Danny silently went downstairs to see Vlad with his normal pompous smirk on his face.

"Why, hello, little badger," Vlad said, with fake friendliness.

Danny faked a smile as well. "Hello, Uncle Vlad."

Jazz snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Interesting announcement Danny Phantom made today, right, Daniel?" Vlad said, keeping up the act but flashing his eyes full red.

"Interesting, indeed," Danny answered, flashing his own eyes green. He turned to his parents and Jazz. "Er, Mom, Dad, Jazz, can you give us a minute?"

"Uh, sure, Danny-boy," Jack said as he and his wife along with Jazz went upstairs.

Instantly, Vlad and Danny's faces were only inches apart.

"Thank you for stealing my brother," Danny hissed.

"Thank you for stealing my daughter," Vlad hissed.

Danny snorted. "Dani was never your daughter. I'll turn evil and destroy the world before she agrees to be your daughter." His eyes flashed green. "And me turning evil, well, I'm pretty sure the Observants wouldn't be very happy if the most powerful ghost in existence was reinserted into the timeline."

"Touché, boy," Vlad said.

"Okay, for the record, I'm sitting right here," Danielle said, appearing on the couch. "Hello, _Dad."_ She spat the word out like it was poison.

Vlad chuckled and walked up to the girl. "Hello, daughter."

"I am not your daughter," Danielle hissed.

Vlad chuckled again. "I understand but I call Danny 'son' and Dallas 'son' and you're their sister."

Danielle's fist connected to his face. Vlad was sent flying back a couple feet before landing at the feet of an old friend *cough*enemy*cough*.

"Hello, _Vlad,_ " Dallas spat out. "It's been a while. Fifteen years to be exact."

Vlad got up and dusted himself off. "Hello, Dallas. You're a splitting image of your brother."

"Identical twins, Vlad, identical twins," Dallas reminded him, angry expression not faltering.

"Correct, indeed, son. So where exactly did you disappear to fifteen years ago?" Vlad asked.

Dallas smirked. "I'd tell you, but I don't want to."

"Which means neither one of us do," Danielle said, eyes blazing blue as her hands glowed the same shade.

Next to her, Danny took a deep breath and, behind Vlad, Dallas's eyes glowed green along with his hands.

A look of horror crossed Vlad's face.

* * *

 

If anyone in Amity Park looked up, they would've seen Danny Phantom and his famous siblings Dallas and Danielle Phantom sitting on the top of a building holding a Fenton Thermos.

"Ha ha. You three are hilarious. Now, let me out!" Vlad shrieked from the inside of the thermos.

Dallas tapped his fingers on his chin. "Hmmmmm… let me think about it. No." He took the thermos out of his brother's hands and shook it as his siblings watched in shock as the billionaire let loose a few curse words.

"Um… I just learned some new words," Danielle told her original/brother.

Danny nodded slightly, still in shock. "Dude, I just learned some new words, too."

Eventually, Dallas stopped and put Vlad down before sitting next to his siblings again. "So I managed to get us a lair in the Ghost Zone," he said.

"Sweet!" his brother commented. "We can decorate it tomorrow night."

Danielle dusted off the pants of her jumpsuit. "Actually, it'll just be you two. I'm going to Val's for a thing called a sleepover."

Danny stared at her.

Dallas was confused. "What's a sleepover?"

"It's apparently like a Guys Night Out," Danielle explained.

Dallas nodded. "Okay. What's a Guys Night Out?"

Danielle groaned and started to explain oblivious to the fact that someone had overheard her.

….

_Ding Dong!_

"Valerie!" Damon Gray called to his daughter. "One of your friends is here!"

"Who is it?" Valerie shouted back.

There was the sound of the door opening and a muffled conversation before he responded.

"She says her name is Dani and she met you through Mayor Masters!"

Val nearly dropped the tray of cookies she was taking out of the oven. Danielle Phantom, Danny Phantom's _sister._

"S-S-Send her to the kitchen, Dad!" the huntress stuttered.

A second later, Danielle strode in, a slightly familiar backpack and a black and white sleeping bag from the Danny Phantom store at the mall slung over her shoulder.

The ghost girl's hand glowed blue as she took a cookie, cooling it off with her ice powers before taking a bite.

"Hey, Val!" Danielle greeted after she finished the cookie. "What's up?"

"You and your brothers," Val responded. "Why didn't you tell me you were Phantom's sister?"

The halfa shrugged. "You never asked."

"And the age jump?"

"When I became like this, I was unstable," Danielle lied, using what she and her brothers had come up with. "It trapped me at the age of twelve. The Ecto-Dejecto picked up my aging rate until I was the age I was supposed to be."

The Red Huntress pondered that for a second. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense but why are you, um…"

"I'm called a halfa," her friend stated.

"…A halfa and Phantom and –What's your other brother's name?—Dallas aren't?"

Danielle grinned and played with an ice crystal in her hands. "Didn't you hear what Danny said at his interview? No one knows how I died, which is Phantom Triplet code for no one knows how I half-died. Not even me."

"Half-died?" Valerie asked confused.

"Half-dead, half-ghost, it's all the same for us halfas." She nearly dropped the ice crystal, which, upon further inspection, had turned into a teenage boy in casual clothing with messy hair.

"Who's that?" the huntress asked.

Danielle grinned. "Danny, before… you know." She put the human-Phantom ice sculpture down and started another. It looked like the first one except for a jacket and the position he was in.

"That's Dall when he was alive," the halfa explained. "Their only difference besides the color of the accents on their shirt was Dallas's jacket. He always wore it."

She set the human-Dallas ice sculpture next to the Danny ice sculpture. She formed another ice sculpture in her hands and started to shape it into a figurine of herself.

"You're pretty good at that," Val pointed out. "You should make some and sell them."

Danielle thought that over for a second before grinning. "I guess I could. The only thing that melts them is ghostly energy."

_Ding Dong!_

The ghost hunter and the ghost girl both looked up.

"Those are my friends. I'll go get them. Stay here." Valerie got up and walked out of the room.

Danielle shrugged and stole another cookie.

Val returned a second later with three other girls. One was a blonde with an orange flower in her hair, another was a brunette with a Star Wars T-Shirt, and the last was a black-haired girl with dark blue eyes.

"Who's she?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Danielle," Danielle introduced. "Dani for short."

"She's an old friend who's homeschooled," Val improvised. "Dani, this is Star, Mackenzie, and Mona. Guys, this is Dani."

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie," the Star Wars girl said, shaking the halfa's hand. "Everyone calls me Mack. Mona goes by Midnight, too."

"Nice to meet you all," Danielle said, politely.

Midnight looked past her. "Hey, are those cookies?"

Danielle grabbed the plate. "Careful, they're hot."

As everyone grabbed a plate, the ghost girl gasped as a blue wisp flew out of her mouth. She slammed a hand over it and shivered.

"Val?" she asked, a coil of blue escaping her mouth before she clamped a hand over it again.

The ghost huntress glanced curiously at her friend. Danielle moved her remaining hand behind her back and shut her eyes as they glowed neon blue. When she opened them, they were back to their normal baby blue. She held out her hand. A ghost figure made out of ice rested in her palm.

Valerie's mouth formed an "O".

"You know, I'm going to get some fresh air," she lied. "You guys can set up your sleeping bags in my room."

"And I'm going to go to the bathroom," Danielle lied. She gasped and another blue wisp flew out of her mouth. She quickly ran off to the bathroom.

Midnight, Star, and Mack were about to ask Valerie what was up with Danielle but found that the huntress was gone as well. They shrugged and went to set up their stuff.

* * *

 

The Red Huntress and Danielle Phantom met up again on the roof of the apartment building.

"Why can't your brothers take care of it?" Val asked.

Danielle grinned. "We recently got a lair in the Ghost Zone. It's kind of like a home for ghosts and halfas. They're decorating it now."

Val shook her head. "I still have to meet Dallas Phantom."

Danielle smirked. Technically she had.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Danielle Phantom and the Red Huntress."

Both girls froze. They recognized that voice.

"You!" They spun around to face Vlad Plasmius.

The ghost girl snorted. "Haven't you had enough?"

Val looked at her.

"I'll tell you later," the girl promised. With a quick battle cry, she flew as fast as she could at her former father.

Vlad had expected her to attack. With a wave of his cape, he was gone.

With a growl, the hybrid turned in a circle, searching for the man. He appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"You're playing with fire, you little brat," Vlad whispered in her ear. "And for an ice elemental like you, that's fatal."

Danielle growled, fangs growing in. "You know what's fatal? You daring to touch me!"

Her transformation rings appeared around her waist but instead of transforming her back into her human form, the rings split and sent her creator flying backwards.

The elder halfa shrieked as he went flying backwards.

Right into the fork of Valerie's jet sled. She slammed her foot down, activating the electricity that ran through the fork.

The huntress backed up slightly. Last time she used this trick, she had used it on Danielle's brother. He'd accidentally redirected the electricity and shocked Val unconscious.

Vlad didn't do that luckily. He didn't seem to be able to due to the position he had been caught in.

Danielle hovered there, satisfied that her creator was getting what was coming to him, even though it was only a fraction of what he actually deserved, when a scream cut through the air. Her head shot around, white ponytail flying as she looked down at the apartment building.

The screaming was coming from Valerie's bedroom.

Worry now filling the clone's being, she shot towards the apartment, legs fusing into a ghost tail. She phased in and was shocked at what she saw.

Vlad was hovering over the unconscious bodies of Midnight, Mack, and Star.

Danielle's green eyes drifted from the Vlad in the bedroom to the Vlad being shocked into oblivion by his "pawn".

Her eyes narrowed. "Duplicate," she muttered.

The real Vlad's head shot up, hearing her. With a growl, he reached into his belt and pulled out a small cube. He tossed it at his former daughter. It unfolded into a box that trapped her inside. It shorted out her powers and made her transform back.

"So long, daughter," the elder halfa yelled as he picked up the three girls and took off.

Valerie ran in a second later. "Okay, guys, I'm—" She cut herself off when she saw the trashed room and Danielle trapped in a box.

"What happened?" Valerie asked, releasing her halfa friend.

"We've been tricked," Danielle hissed, glaring at the wall Vlad had phased out of like it was a venomous snake preparing to attack her.

"What?"

"The Vlad you were fighting was a duplicate," the hybrid explained. "Vlad, the real one, was in here, kidnapping Midnight, Mack, and Star."

"What?" Valerie shrieked. "We've gotta go after them!"

Danielle rolled her eyes at her. "No… My brothers are going after them when they don't even know that they're kidnapped," she said, sarcastically.

* * *

 

In the dark of the night, two figures flew above Elmerton. The first was a red and black figure who almost blended in with the shadows. She was known to the citizens as the Red Huntress. The other figure was dressed in white and black and was surrounded by and unearthly glow that made her stand out. If anyone was out that late at night, they would've recognized her as Danielle Phantom, sister of the town's hero.

Val and Danielle raced along the sky line, the huntress on her jet sled and the halfa flying next to her.

"I'm spending a lot more time in ghost form then I planned on spending in it tonight," Danielle commented.

Her companion smirked. "I'm spending a lot more time in my suit then I planned on spending in it tonight." She paused. "Hey, if my suit was given to me by a ghost and I can summon it at will, does that make me a halfa?"

The triplet girl raised an eyebrow. "Do full-ghosts have a heartbeat?"

It took the ghost hunter a second to think about that. "Alrighty, so I'm not a halfa. Anyways, we got to figure out where Vlad went."

"To city hall!" Danielle said, pointing ahead.

* * *

 

Monica Smith, the receptionist at city hall was packing up when two teenagers walked in.

The first was an African American girl in an orange skirt and a yellow top with black hair held by a headband.

The other was a girl with a blue sweatshirt and red shorts. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she wore a red beanie.

"Are you the secretary?" the second girl asked, blinking her blue eyes.

Monica nodded.

"We're looking for the mayor," the African American girl said. "Is he here?"

Monica shook her head. "No. Mayor Masters left a while ago."

The second girl nodded. "Okay then. When he comes back, tell him that Danielle and Valerie would like to have a nice little chat with him. He'll recognize our names."

The hybrid and the huntress walked out of the building.

"Vlad totally got what was coming to him when you found out his secret," Danielle said. "Trying to destroy me? That's going to have some consequences."

Valerie grinned. "Yeah, but that's not the focus now, Dani." She glanced around. "We've gotta find Plasmius and Midnight, Mack, and Star."

Danielle tapped her pale hand against her chin as she chewed on her lip. A smile lit up her face. "My ghost sense!"

Valerie blinked confused.

Danielle sighed. "I can sense ghosts and hybrids in their ghost forms. Vlad will be in his because the world will end before anyone even suspects Masters of doing anything evil."

Val grinned, summoning her suit. "You've gotta point, halfa girl."

Danielle grinned, summoning her transformation rings. "C'mon, let's find the other hybrid!" _Besides my brothers,_ she added mentally.

Ghost and ghost hunter flew by Vlad's mansion first. Danielle circled it a few times waiting for her ghost sense to go off. She returned to Valerie and shook her head.

The duo then took off to FentonWorks, since Vlad was a close friend of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Danielle circled it a few times. She stopped, pondering whether she should get Danny and Dallas. It would bring up too many questions. But that did give her and idea.

"Val!" she yelled to the huntress.

"What?" Val hissed. "The Fentons are probably still awake." She didn't want to wake Danny if she didn't have to. Or alert Maddie and Jack of Danielle's presence. The Fentons were very serious about ghost hunting.

"Vlad has a portal in the Ghost Zone that leads to his place," the hybrid explained. "The Fentons have a portal in their basement. Plus they're as oblivious as… oblivious people. We can sneak into their basement and activate their portal. Then we travel through the GZ and find Vlad's portal."

"Two things," Valerie said. "One, how are we going to activate the portal. It requires Fenton DNA."

Danielle smirked. "Leave that to me. I need you to distract the Fentons though."

"Two, how are we going to find Vlad's portal?"

The halfa rolled her eyes. "It's Vlad. He's as subtle as a flying mallet. His portal is behind a giant purple football. At least it is in an alternate future."

Valerie blinked.

Danielle sighed. "You'll have to talk to Danny about it. It's a long story and even I don't know all the details."

With those few words, the ghost girl turned intangible and plunged through the house.

Valerie watched her go before remembering her part. She ran up to the Fentons' door, deactivating her suit, and rang the doorbell. Both Maddie and Jack answered.

"Oh, hello, Valerie," Maddie greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, I saw Phantom and his siblings at the park," Val improvised.

"The ghost kid?" Jack asked. "We've got quite a few questions for him."

"Especially about his brother and him having the same names as my sons," Maddie muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Thanks, Valerie!" Jack yelled running into the GAV with Maddie.

Val smirked as she watched them drive off. "And thank you for leaving the door open." She walked inside.

Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table writing something. Valerie froze, wondering how to get past her.

The eldest Fenton child answered it for her. Without looking up, she pointed to the lab. "Ghost girl's down there."

Val blinked. "How do you know Danielle?"

Jazz didn't hesitate. "Did you not see her and Danny at the mall hanging out together? Danny and I know her secret. Our parents don't know her though."

"Um, okay, thanks," Valerie said as she walked downstairs.

Danielle had her back to the huntress and was facing the now-open portal.

"Danielle!" Valerie called.

Danielle spun around, green eyes wide. Her right glove was off and her sleeve was pulled up to her elbow. Before she could pull it down, Val noticed a black word and the number 4 tattooed on her forearm. The hybrid pulled down her sleeve so quickly that the ghost hunter didn't get a chance to read it. She quickly threw on her glove as well.

"Um, are you coming, Val?" She asked cautiously, hoping that her tattoo hadn't been fully read.

* * *

 

"Wow."

"Told you."

"Wow."

"I know. This isn't a very good place to hide a portal."

Danielle and Valerie hovered in front of a floating purple football in the middle of the Ghost Zone.

"What are we waiting for?" Val asked, pushing aside the football and plunging into the green vortex.

Danielle laughed and was about to go in.

"You'll have to tell her one day."

Danielle shrieked and spun around, only to find Clockwork.

"Don't do that!" she whined like a four year old.

Clockwork chuckled at the clone girl. "I just came to warn you. You have to tell her one day."

Danielle glanced at the swirling portal. "About what?"

"The clone thing and Danny and Dallas's secrets," the time master stated.

Danielle bit her lip. "She almost found out the clone thing today." She removed her glove and rolled her sleeve up to her elbow, revealing a black tattoo that said, "CLONE 4".

Vlad had given each clone a tattoo with their number on it and had given them clothes to hide it. Bed Sheet, as he had been nicknames, was the only clone not to have a tattoo. Instead, "CLONE 1" was printed on the inside of his bed sheet. Giant had "CLONE 2" tattooed on his thigh, Shrinky, Danielle, and the Prime Clone had them on their forearms.

Danielle sighed and covered her tattoo again and put on her glove. "I will tell her. But not today." She leapt into the portal.

Clockwork chuckled. "All is as it's supposed to be."

It was dark inside the lab, so Danielle lit up her hand with ecto-energy. There was no one around.

"Hello?" the hybrid whispered. "Val? Star? Mack? Midnight? Vlad?"

A strong hand clasped around her mouth and held her wrists painfully behind her back. Her green eyes went wide.

"Hello… daughter," Vlad Plasmius whispered into her ear.

Danielle's eyes widened even more.

* * *

 

Danielle let out a small scream as Vlad threw her down a large hole in the floor. She hit the ground hard. Yup, that was a broken arm and leg.

"Hello?" a voice said.

Danielle's eyes widened and she held her broken arm as she felt up the wall to stand on her non-injured leg.

"Who's there?" the voice said again.

"D-D-Danielle P-P-Phantom," the ghost girl stuttered as she accidentally shifted her weight onto her broken leg.

"Wait. Danielle?" the voice asked.

Danielle created a ball of ecto-energy to use as a light source. The other people in the hole were Valerie, Star, Mack, and Midnight.

"Woah, Dani," Val said. "You look… horrible."

Danielle wiped some blood and ectoplasm off the side of her mouth. "It's a far drop. Are any of you injured?"

They all shook their heads.

"The ghost flew us down," Mack said. "Are you really Phantom's sister?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes. And both of my brothers decided to decorate our lair today." She shifted her weight to her broken leg again and let out a scream, falling to the floor.

"Dani!" Valerie yelled, running forward to help her.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," the halfa lied.

Valerie shook her head. "No, you're not. You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Danielle insisted.

A ringtone rang out, interrupting the silence. Danielle slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone with a DP case.

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

"Hey, sis," Dallas said, on the other side.

"Dall! Thank Clockwork!" Danielle said.

"What?"

Danielle glanced at her companions. "Plasmius crashed the party."

"What?" Dallas repeated.

"He kidnapped three girls so V—Red—" She winced at her near slipup when the girls glanced curiously at Val in her suit. "—And I went after them. We were kidnapped too."

"Is that it?" Danny said from the background.

"I also broke my arm and leg," Danielle admitted. "I need help."

Danny sighed. "Be right there, sis."

"See ya," Danielle said as she hung up.

"Why can't you or Red fly us up?" Midnight asked, blowing some black hair out of her dark blue eyes.

"Plasmius—the ghost—deactivated my suit," Val admitted.

"Kind of injured," Danielle pointed out.

Midnight looked away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Star asked, worried.

Danielle nodded. "Ghosts have accelerated healing. Do you really think that Danny gets into all those fights and leaves uninjured?"

"Actually, yeah," Star muttered. "Paulina says he's too strong to be injured."

Danielle's face instantly became sour. Danny had told her about Paulina and her "satellite" Star.

"Paulina isn't the most honest of people," Danielle stated, dryly. "For instance, did you know that my brother has absolutely no interest in her?"

"What!" Star screeched.

Danielle nodded. "He's got his eyes on another girl. One who was his best friend when he was… er… alive." The clone girl wasn't blind. Danny really liked Sam and she liked him back. Dallas had noticed it too.

Valerie had to say that deep down, she was disappointed. Ever since saving Danielle and her beginning to see him in a new light, she'd grown a small crush on him. He was cute and nice and friendly. She could see why his fangirls liked him.

"I love to float here and listen to you talk about me but we've got to go."

Everyone jumped as Danny and Dallas faded into visibility.

Valerie blinked. Dallas really looked like his brother. They were identical twins but opposites at the same time. Whereas Danny had muscles, Dallas was scrawny. Whereas Danny stood straight, head held high, eyes glowing a fierce electric green, Dallas was slouched slightly with his green eyes that were slightly duller than his brother's hidden slightly behind his white bangs. Whereas Danny wore a superhero style jumpsuit, Dallas wore a t-shirt, pants, and sneakers. She hadn't even talked to the guy and she already found herself attracted to him.

Dallas noticed her staring and gave her a smile and a wave. "Hi. You must be Red. I'm Dallas."

She shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Red. Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, Danny made his way over to Danielle. "How's your arm and leg?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "They hurt. Duh."

Danny nodded. "We'll stop by Frostbite's on the way back."

His sister nodded. "You and Dallas take Valerie, Star, Midnight, and Mack to the top. I'll go last."

Danny nodded and went to talk to Val about bringing her up first when Danielle stopped him.

"Danny! Wait!" she said. "Leave Star with me. I want to talk to her."

He nodded. "Okay! Guys! Dallas will take Red up and I'll take Midnight and Mack. Star, Dani wants to talk to you." With that said, Dallas picked up Valerie bridal style and Midnight and Mack hopped on Danny's back. Casting one last glance at their sister, the boys took off.

Star stared at Danielle for a second. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Danielle laughed. "No. I just want to talk to you about Paulina. Why do you hang out with Paulina?"

"Because she's my grip on popularity," Star explained. "I'd die without it." She looked at Danielle. "You've gotta understand. You guys had to have been popular when you were alive."

The hybrid laughed. "Actually, it's not like that."

"What?"

"Dallas, Danny, and I were geeks," Danielle explained. "That was our group. We didn't have enough popularity to be popular." She put a gloved hand on the popular girl's shoulder. "But it taught me one thing. You don't need money or popularity. You don't need fake friends or fake looks. You've got to stay true to your heart. Popularity isn't all it looks like. Take it from me. Schoolwide popularity is one thing. Worldwide is 20,000 times worse."

"Are you two done?" Danny called down.

"Yeah!" Danielle yelled back up.

Danny and Dallas flew down. Dallas took Star up while Danny took his clone/sister up.

* * *

 

One trip to Frostbite and a healed Danielle later, the half-ghosts and humans hovered above Valerie's apartment building. Valerie had reactivated her suit and had flown back, chatting with Dallas. Danny and Danielle kept glancing over and rolling their eyes with knowing smirks.

"We're here," Danny announced interrupting Dallas and Valerie's conversation. He and Dallas quickly phased Star, Midnight, and Mack into Valerie's bedroom, leaving Danielle and Val alone.

Danielle smirked and folded her arms. "You like Dall, don't you?"

Val snorted. "What? N-No. That-that's crazy!" She fake chuckled.

The hybrid gave her a non-believing stare.

"Okay, girls," Dallas said, phasing back up with Danny. "You guys can go back."

Valerie nodded. "Did you ever figure out Vlad's motives?"

Danny nodded. "We hacked into his computer."

"Was his password maddiemasters?" Danielle asked with a roll of her eyes.

Dallas nodded.

"Anyway," Danny continued. "He wanted revenge on you and Valerie. He kidnapped Star, Midnight, and Mack to get your attention. Once you came, he threw you into a pit and was going to send ghosts to finish you off. We arrived and he fled."

Dallas glanced down at the building. "Now, you should go. They're going to wonder where you are."

Danielle nodded. "I'll see you two tomorrow?"

Danny and Dallas nodded before flying off.

"We should probably get inside," Valerie suggested. "We have a sleepover to attend."


	5. The Villain Known as Plasmius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie, Dani, Danny, and Dallas confront Vlad. The triplets discover something about Maddie and Jack.

Danny and Dallas sat on Danny's bed in FentonWorks, Dallas staring in awe down at an object in his lap. Danielle leaned against the bedpost, playing with an ice crystal in her hands. Jazz leaned against the window, Sam sat in a beanbag chair, and Tucker sat at Danny's desk.

Dallas ran his fingers against the object in his lap. "Wow… it's cooler than you said it was, Tuck!"

Danielle giggled. "Uh, Dall? It's not on yet…"

Jazz snickered.

Dallas blushed. "I… uh… I knew that!" He pushed the On button on Danny's laptop.

Tucker looked on, shaking his head. "How did you ever survive with technology?"

The hybrid shrugged. "I got to visit the future. And managed to get beat up by my twin brother."

Danny blinked. "What? I don't recall that!"

"I was six and fell through one of Clockwork's time screens. And that one just so happened to lead ten years into the future. AKA a future that is now an alternate future." He glared at Danny.

Danny blinked again. "What? Oh! You mean that alternate future? Oh, uh, right…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "At least it's an alternate future."

Jazz nodded. "The chances of _that_ future coming back is, like, five billion to one."

Danielle giggled. "Especially now that Dall and I around." She grinned. "Speaking of Dallas… Dallas and Valerie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"DANIELLE!" Dallas yelled, angrily.

His sister laughed. "Catch me if you can!" She pushed her older sister out of the way and threw open the window, jumping out.

With a yell, Dallas dived out right after her. There were two flashes of light and two black and white streaks shot away from FentonWorks.

Danny sighed and jumped off of his bed. "I should probably break the two of them up."

"Why?" Tucker asked. "It's getting interesting."

Danny turned and glared at him.

"Uh…" Tucker said. "You, um, can go break them up!"

Danny smirked and jumped out the window himself.

* * *

 

Danielle and Dallas Phantom flew around. Danielle was in front with Dallas angrily following. She shouted something tauntingly at him and he responded furiously.

Valerie Gray watched from her jet sled, wondering what the two siblings were even doing. A second later, an out of breath Danny Phantom appeared next to her.

"Hey… Val…" he panted.

"What happened to you?" the huntress asked.

Danny glared at her. "Those two… are… really… fast…"

She giggled but jumped as an ectoblast whizzed by her face.

"Crud, they're shooting ectoblasts! We've gotta break this up now!" Danny said. "I'll get Danielle and you get Dallas."

Valerie nodded in understanding as an ice blast rocketed past her face. "That's a good idea."

Quick as lightning, Danny teleported behind Dallas and grabbed him. Valerie flew up behind Danielle and grabbed her.

"Stop it!" Danny and Valerie yelled at the same time.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" Danielle and Dallas yelled.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, Dani started it," Danny corrected.

"What was this whole fight even about?" Valerie asked confused.

Dallas blushed and glanced away while his siblings laughed their heads off.

The huntress blinked. "Uh… okay…"

Danielle looked down. She grinned. "Hey, guys, look where we are!"

Val, Danny, and Dallas looked down. They were above city hall.

"Ooooh!" Danny said, grinning like a maniac. "I think we should pay Uncle Vlad a visit."

"Uncle Vlad?" Valerie asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Danielle explained. With that, she grabbed the Red Huntress's wrist and phased her into city hall. Dallas and Danny phased in behind her.

Vlad Masters was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork. What he did not expect was three half-ghosts and a ghost hunter phasing through his ceiling.

"Well, I do believe that I have the honor of having the Phantom Triplets and the Red Huntress in my office," Vlad said, casually.

Danielle flew up to him her face inches from his. "Jokes up, Vlad!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked confused.

Danielle floating back to her siblings and Valerie walked forward. "I… uh… know your secret about your halfa status."

There was silence in the room for a second before the billionaire shot out of his seat. "YOU TOLD HER!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Danny, Dallas, and Danielle.

The trio in question floating back hesitantly.

"They didn't tell me, I found out myself," Valerie yelled, protecting her friends. "And you will stay away from Star, Mack, and Midnight. Or else."

"Valerie, can you wait outside for a second?" Danny asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to talk to Vlad."

Valerie hesitated for a second before nodding and flying out the window.

"You do remember our little deal, Daniel," Vlad hissed. "She now knows the identities of the first and fourth halfas. She should know the identities of the second and third."

Danny grabbed the mayor by his shirt and lifted him into the air, glaring at him. "Our secrets are ours to reveal, _Vlad_. You tell her and you're a goner."

"Seriously," Danielle agreed. "Danny can beat you by himself. Well, think of that times three."

Vlad had a look of pure terror.

The girl smirked, satisfied.

"And like Valerie said," Danny hissed. He lifted Vlad up to eyelevel. "Stay away from Star, Mack, and Midnight. And…" His neon green eyes narrowed. "Stay away from Valerie. Stay away from Sam. Stay away from Tucker. Stay away from our family." With a swift move, he threw Vlad back into the chair.

The billionaire growled and shook his head, eyes flashing red for a brief second. "Just wait until I tell Jack and Maddie that Danny Phantom beat me up."

Dallas rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Danny didn't beat you up. He simply scared you. Don't try to hide it, you're scared of us. And wait until we tell Mom and Dad who really kidnapped me from birth."

"Or created and then tried to destroy me," Danielle said, venomously.

"And tortured me countless times," Danny added, calmly.

"And tried to kill Dad multiple times."

"And released Pariah Dark."

"And inadvertently cause the apocalypse in an alternate timeline."

Danny stepped forward again, his face inches away from Vlad's. "Wait until we tell them that you're the Wisconsin Ghost."

Vlad growled. "Wait until I tell them that you three are the Phantom triplets."

Danielle held her head high, white hair floating around her head in a nonexistent breeze. "We'll keep quiet if you keep quiet, Plasmius. But we aren't scared of you. We know Mom and Dad will accept us. You…" she smirked. "Not so much."

Vlad growled at the clone girl. "Leave, Imperfection."

"IMPERFECTION?!" Danielle screeched. "COME OVER HERE YOU—YOU LYING PIECE OF TRASH!"

Valerie burst into the room and grabbed Danielle. "Uh, Phantom? Dallas? I think we should go."

The boys nodded, casting one last glare at Vlad before flying out of the room.

* * *

 

Danielle crossed her arms, sulking as she sat in a ghost and human proof cage in her parents' lab. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Danny smirked. "What do you think? But you need to get over your anger."

"Soooo…" his sister/clone said. "I'm not allowed to tear Vlad apart for calling me an imperfection?"

Dallas shook his head, raven hair falling over his eyes. "No."

"As much as we all would like to destroy him though," Danny added. "Seriously, any time you think he can't stoop lower, he does!"

Danielle rolled her now-blue eyes. "That's Vlad for ya."

"C'mon, Jack! I swear I just heard voices from down here," Maddie's voice drifted down from upstairs.

Quick as lightning, Danny grabbed Danielle and freed her before turning them both invisible. Dallas followed them.

Maddie and Jack walked down the stairs a second later. They looked around before sighing.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating," Maddie muttered.

Jack patted her on the back. "It's okay. Well, while we're down here we might as well work on that device to find Dallas."

Dallas's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered.

Maddie pulled open a drawer and took out a small device that looked like the Fenton Finder. Unlike most Fenton devices that were white or gray with green accents, this device was blue with red accents.

"I just don't get why we can't find him…" Maddie said, examining the object, unaware of her two sons and the one daughter she didn't know she had floating invisibly behind her.

"It's like Dallas has disappeared off the face of the Earth…" Jack mumbled.

"Target behind you," the device said.

Maddie and Jack turned around to see nothing.

"Great," Maddie said, picking up the device and observing it. "Now it's not working correctly."

Jack tapped his fingers on his chin. "If Dallas was in the Ghost Zone, would it detect the portal?"

Maddie looked at him. "I hope he's not in the Ghost Zone because that would mean…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about that possibility.

Dallas couldn't take watching anymore. He grabbed his siblings and phased into the kitchen, regaining visibility and tangibility. He sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands.

Danielle and Danny looked at each other sadly before sitting down to comfort their brother.


End file.
